User talk:Lurker Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lurkenstein page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 16:17, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hello Lurker Z, I have a question relating to adopting the wiki. I was only wondering if you had any problems if I were to adopt the wiki and give it a better style and theme. Just let me know your opinion if I were to adopt WikiStates. Thanks. — AkamichiMessage 20:35, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, go for it. I was hoping we'd have an active admin here. --Lurker Z (talk) 20:39, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Adopting the Wiki Alright, thanks. — AkamichiMessage 20:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Stai așa... Da, eu sunt Româncă. Sunt rău vorbind, dar cele mai multe din sângele meu conține Română. Sunteti de asemenea Român? — AkamichiMessage 19:18, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Bine, mulţumesc.— AkamichiMessage 17:18, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd feel more better speaking English since I have a very hard time understanding some of the words. Hope that's okay. — AkamichiMessage 19:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Haha, alright. Idei? Bună, în cazul în care adoptarea devine aprobat pentru mine; Ce schimbări ar trebui să facem pentru wiki? Ai vreo idee? Mulțumesc. Simțiți-vă liber pentru a răspunde aici. — AkamichiMessage 18:03, May 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Delete I put in Delete for them because they have not been edited within 7 days and those nations are most likely inactive but if you want; you could check if the nations are inactive or not since it's been years since they've been edited. — AkamichiMessage 02:40, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I'll revert them sometime soon. — AkamichiMessage 15:38, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Inspiration Hello, I recently read your question about what inspired my nation's history. Well for my own nation it is actually a blending of several historical nations and cultures; notably the Byzantine Empire, Hellenistic World, and Bourbon France. The names are mainly Greek, because the culture of Diadochia is Greek with an Hellenistic origin and a unique French flare. For instance from the 16th century or so onward French became the language of the court and nobility and words like de, monsieur, and Madame entered the Diadochian vocabulary. Basically Diadochia unofficially claims to be the heir to the Greco-Roman world as well as the Byzantine Empire. is what Byzantium would have become if had not fallen to the Turks in 1453. I hoped that helped --Diadochia (talk)